


Revenge

by islandgirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgirl/pseuds/islandgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Danny looks down at his hand, knuckles bruised and bloody, then at the man handcuffed to the chair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Title:**   Revenge

 **Fandom:**   Hawaii Five-0

 **Characters:** Danny; team-fic

 **Prompt:** divide for [](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com/profile)[**dailyfics**](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com/)

 **Word Count:** 459 words

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Warning:** language

 **Disclaimer:**   All Hawaii Five-0 characters herein are the property of CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** Danny looks down at his hand, knuckles bruised and bloody, then at the man handcuffed to the chair

*****

           

“We don’t do revenge, brah,” Chin’s hand clamps on his shoulder, just this side of painful, as he murmurs those words next to Danny’s ear loud enough for only them to hear.

  


Danny looks down at his hand, knuckles bruised and bloody, then at the man handcuffed to the chair.  There’s blood running down his face from a busted nose and his left eye is starting to swell shut.  He’s not in too bad of shape, all things considered, but it’s farther than he should’ve gone.  Who could help it, though?  When the bastard grinned up at Danny, not an ounce of remorse on his face, Danny had just lost it.  His fist had collided with the bastard’s face before he’d even completed the thought.  And once that first hit had landed, he couldn’t stop himself.

  


He nods to Chin, lets him know that he gets it, but he can’t move.  He’s still standing over the bastard, fist poised for another hit, Chin’s hand holding him steady, but ready to intervene should he try anything else.  Danny lowers his fist a fraction and feels Chin’s grip lessen considerably.  Disgust turns his stomach and Danny has to turn away, stepping to the far corner of the interrogation room and resting his head against the cool cement wall.

  


There’s a dividing line between justice and revenge.  It’s a thin wisp of a line on the dirty ground, one that’s easy to step right over if one isn’t paying attention, if one loses themselves in the anger and forgets their place.  Steve’s toed that line on a daily basis, but it’s Danny that crosses the line first, doesn’t even see it as he crossed in a rageful lunge.  His only thought in that moment had been to inflict some measurable amount of pain on the one who had cause them all so much hurt.  He hears the door open but can’t pull himself away until he hears Kono’s voice.

  


“Steve’s awake,” she relays, voice sounding more confident than it had only hours before when it had cracked with tears.

  


That’s all Danny needs to hear to get moving.  He pushes away from the wall and strides out of the room, not glancing back once at the bastard still cuffed to the chair.  He’s afraid if he does, he’ll go back and finish what he started.


End file.
